thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Krshia Silverfang
Krshia Silverfang is a Gnoll who manages a shop in Liscor. She is the leader of the Silverfang Tribe in Liscor and, as of Volume 6, a member of Liscor’s Council. Appearance She has brown eyes and dark brown fur. Krshia's eyes are especially noticable, as they don't possess a sclera; each one consists solely of one pupil sourrounded by a brown cornea.Chapter 1.34 She is very tall, even taller than Ryoka, meaning she has a height of more than six feet.Chapter 2.40 Personality Background Ten years ago, Krshia moved to Liscor and started to collect spellbooks to deliver them during the gathering of all Gnoll tribes that occurs every decade with the hopes that Gnolls could have their very own Mages.Chapter 2.41 Chronology Krshia's shop and collection of spell books were burned down by Lyonette du Marquin. As a form of apology, Lyonette, in her role as princess, upgrades Krshia's class from a Shopkeeper to a Shopkeeper. Right before the Goblin Lord's attack on Liscor, Krshia, Mrsha, and a group of Gnolls cast Radiance. It is revealed that Krshia was once apprenticed to a Shaman. With the help of Watch Captain Zevara and Selys the Heiress, Krshia launches her campaign for councilwoman. Her main campaign goals are expanding Liscor's walls with the help of the Antinium, lowering the cost of rent, and Gnoll equality. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Shopkeeper Lv. ?Chapter 4.43 Interlude – Krshia (High levelChapter 3.39) Skills: * Appraiser (replaced Scent) ** Allows the selection of high quality goods.Chapter 5.06 M * Shot * Wares * Deception Spells: * Tier 1: ** Radiance Trivia * While Krshia appeared for the first time in Ch 1.13, her name was only revealed in Ch 1.20 and her surname in Ch 2.05. Quotes Volume 1 * (To Selys) “Save your weeping for when you are dead, yes? We are not done. Fight. Fight until all is lost. Volume 2 * (To Gazi) “Blood for blood. You slaughtered our kin. We will slaughter you.” Volume 3 * (To Pawn) “You are an odd Worker, Pawn of the Antinium. But…yes, I believe you and Klbkch are good for this city.” Volume 4 * (To Lyon) “Why would a Lord of the Wall want to speak with Erin Solstice? It is curious how many famous and powerful people she attracts, is it not?” * (To Lyon) “True. But I hope whatever he wants does not lead to another incident. Erin Solstice is adept at causing those as well.” * (To Lyon) “All things change. This is what we Gnolls know. To stay the same is to be a fool. So you offer and I respond thusly: yes. Lyonette, if you will give me a blessing, a royal title, I would accept with gratitude.” * (To herself) “Hrr. I can still sell this, though. Perhaps I can even sell it for more if I rip out these pages. They would make good toilet paper, no?” Volume 5 * (To Gnolls) “Gnolls have existed since the first record of this world. Throughout thousands of years we have lived. Not just on Izril. Our people have waned and risen with each passing era. In the beginning, there were Dragons and they ruled us cruelly. We died for sport, as animals. But we survived. We survived the Sunset of Flame. We marched out of bestiality, survived the long darkness and kept our minds even as the Raskghar split from our people. We became more than animals and we challenged the Dragons and brought them down.” * (To Gnolls) “Our people rose. We were mighty during the Rain of Scales. We fought the Selphids during the Age of Theft and threw loose the shackles with the rest of the world. During the Twilight of Magic, our armies joined the others and overthrew the half-Elven dominion. Again and again, we were challenged. And each time we lived and prospered. Eras past, the Gnolls rose and fell and once we were considered a world power among powers. But now? No more.” * (To Zevara) “Let us say that it is a decision of Gnolls, Watch Captain. We will not flee the city. And few others will too, I think. When many hearts beat as one, fear has little place, yes?” Volume 6 * (To Erin) “Do not stay if it hurts. Go. Run about in the fields. Play baseball—and invite me when you do! Go, drink. Find an attractive young person to have sex with. Or old person. Or buy one of my—” * (To Erin) “It is not as if Humans are barred from Gnoll lands, yes? Your kind seldom makes the trip. As for the grand meeting—you could be on the outside. So yes, I say come. Come, Erin Solstice. Explore my home.” * (To Erin) “Yes. It seems it was not all it could have been, yes? But you said what was true. We won.” * (To Lism) “That’s because they’re all landlocked. You idiot you, you wouldn’t know reality if someone hit you with a fish!” * (To Lism) “Nothing for nothing, Lism. We get nothing, you get nothing. Liscor suffers either way.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Gnolls Category:Merchants Category:Shopkeepers Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Royal Shopkeepers Category:Councilmember